SRMT: DragonForce
by queendragonfire
Summary: Alone on a distant wasteland planet, what happens when one of the Monkey Team's latest members starts turning into something else. Something feral? May become K later depending on what happens in the story. PLEASE read and review! OCxOC SparksxNova
1. Prelude

_**Ever since they had crash landed on this strange world, things had been going from bad to wierd in a matter of hours. First the Super Robot lay in pieces, Aurana had been "glitching" up (if you could call it that) among other things. Otto and Sprx-77, or Sparx as he preferred to be called, offered to take Aurana with them on a scouting expedition to see if there were any inhabitants on this world. But things suddenly got a lot worse because when the boys finally did return, it was carrying an unconcious Aurana. It was only after Antauri's repeated assurances that the albino monkey was still functioning did the rest of the monkey team relax a little. But the peace was short lived....**_


	2. Chapter 1

"_Come on, Sparks! We don't have all day!" Aurana said for what seemed like the hundredth millionth time that afternoon. They had been looking for hours for any signs of life on this dustbowl of a planet, and so far they'd had no luck. Aurana just wanted to hurry up and get this over with so she could go back to doing what she loved: reading holo-books._

Sprx-77 sighed. She'd been like this for a while now.  
"Okay, okay. Keep your fur on. Not all of us have inexhaustible energy supplies you know." So far, they'd found no signs of life at all in this desolate wasteland and Rana's impatience was starting to irritate him.

"Hmmph, not my fault you're slow." Rana muttered under her breath. Sparks wasn't particularly slow, he just wasn't moving fast enough for Rana's liking. Especially when she was in a hurry, like now. It tended to make her a bit snappish too.  
"What was that?!"  
"Hmm, I didn't say anything."  
"Yes you did. Now what did you say?!"

Otto sighed deeply. Sparks and Aurana had been fighting like this for almost an hour. So choosing to ignore their squabbling, he looked around. Nothing... nothing... nothing... wait... what was that... something had moved...he was sure of it... maybe it was just his optical sensors playing up... no wait.. there! He couldn't quite make out what it was exactly, all he could see was shadows and rocks... lots of rocks. But something was definitely there.

"Uh, guys? I think something's out there." Otto was starting to get a bit nervous. There it was again! Maybe Sparks or Rana could help..

"Not now, Otto. We're kind of in the middle of something here."  
"But guys...." Whatever that thing was it was heading down from the mesa where the trio were standing. They had gone up there to see if they could spot any signs of civilization of any kind, even if it was some kind of vegetation, or huts or anything. Suddenly something swooped over them, the gale force winds of the creature's passing nearly blowing the three monkeys off the mesa. Looking over to where it had gone, and saw it heading for the dusty ground. Leaping off the top of the mesa and activating her jet pack, Aurana followed. Just as the albino monkey was about to attack the creature from behind, it turned around and fired. Her momentum being too great to avoid the attack, Rana braced herself.

"RANA!!!!!"

Enveloped in a torrent of bluish-white flames, the unconscious monkey plummeted to the ground.

**SRMT: Dragonforce - Chapter 1** by ~sunshinedragon

"Come on, Sparks! We don't have all day!" Aurana said for what seemed like the hundreth millionth time that afternoon. They had been looking for hours for any signs of life on this dustbowl of a planet, and so far they'd had no luck. Aurana just wanted to hurry up and get this over with so she could go back to doing what she loved: reading holo-books.  
Sprx-77 sighed. She'd been like this for a while now. "Okay, okay. Keep your fur on. Not all of us have inexhaustible energy supplies you know." So far, they'd found no signs of life at all in this desolate wasteland and Rana's impatience was starting to irritate h

Drag and Drop to Collect


	3. Chapter 2

"_Gibson, have your scanners picked up anything yet?" _16 year old Chiro asked for like the hundredth time that afternoon, earning a heavy sigh from the blue monkey. Since Otto, Nova & Sparx worked on repairing the damaged Super Robot, Gibson had been put in charge of finding out what other kinds of creatures existed on this rocky wasteland of a planet that they'd landed on. Assuming there _were_ other life forms out here at all.

"I'm sorry, Chiro. Nothing has come up since the last time you asked 5 minutes ago." It was Antauri's turn to sigh. It had been 2 years since the War had begun and many good Allies had been lost. It'd been hard, especially since for every one of the Skeleton King's forces they had defeated, they had lost 5 of theirs. No one was really sure how they had managed to win, but as always Skeleton King had escaped and no-one had seen him in over 2 years. But Antauri knew, as did all of the Monkey Team members, that that didn't mean he wasn't planning something. They knew he was. Aurana had arrived not long after that, frozen in what appeared to be some kind of bluish-white crystal. Knowing nothing of her past and having nowhere else to go, it was agreed (although Sparx as always was hesitant to trust this white-furred stranger who they knew nothing about) that she should join the Monkey Team seeing how that was as good a plan as any. Looking over at the albino monkey lying on the rocky ground, Antauri recalled the exact moment when Otto and Sparx had brought back the unconscious body of their newest member. Both Otto and Sparx had been uncertain as to what exactly had happened because things had happened so fast. According to them one minute they had been walking along, the next something had swooped over their heads, then Aurana blasting off after it, then the creature (which had somewhat resembled a dragon) turning and shooting bluish-white flame and Rana being unable to dodge it.

Sighing again, Antauri gazed at Aurana's silent form with concern. Concern not only because she was his teammate, but because it had been over four hours since Otto & Sparx had brought her back and she still hadn't regained consciousness. As if awaked by Antauri's thoughts, Aurana began to stir.

"Aurana, how are you feeling?" Antauri's voice attracted attention of the other members of the Monkey Team who came over to see how their friend was doing.

"Dazed, confused, and a little disorientated, but I'm still functioning."

"Rana, you're okay!" Chiro had changed quite a bit in 2 years, but not the same boyish enthusiasm.

"It depends on your version of 'okay'," came the groggy reply, "How long have I been out?"

"Roughly, 4.7883..."

"Four hours will do, Gibson."

"So what did I miss?"

"Not much. Just repairing the Super Robot or trying to at least. Not to mention finding out where we are, what we can eat, what kind of local wildlife are here and... Aurana are you even listening to me?!"

"Shhhh! I hear something."

"But as I was just saying...."

"Aurana, what is it?" interrupted Antauri, seeing that something really was bothering her. And it was something serious.

"I don't really know it's just..."

Rana never got to finish her sentence for a horrendous screeching rent the air, sounding unlike anything the Monkey Team had ever heard before.


End file.
